1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective phonograph record cushions and, in particular, to record cushions insertable between records stacked upon a spindle for record changing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantages associated with record changing by means of a dropping spindle have long been recognized. A primary disadvantage of this record changing process, especially to connoisseurs in the art of audio fidelity, is the audio distortion caused by abrasions and scratches upon the records due to contact between playing surfaces of the records as they are stacked and dropped into the playing position.
To overcome this disadvantage, several devices have been invented as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,536 issued in 1959 to G. H. M Mauerhoff and, more recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,737 issued in 1970 to T. H. Borthwick. Such devices, generally, comprise solid discs having a cushioning surface on either one or both sides and a spindle receiving opening orifice at the vertical axis of the disc. The discs may be made of either transparent or opaque material. Where opaque, a reading of the recording label lying beneath the disc is impossible. Where transparent, a reading of the label is often difficult, if not impossible, because of factors including distortion by the transparent medium, scratches upon the surface of the medium, light reflection, and accumulations of dust or other debris upon the medium. In addition, such discs, because of their lightness of weight, may catch upon the spindle or drop upon the record in an off-center position, thereby producing sound distortion because of the wobble of the overlying record.